


this mirror speaks to me

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) Belinda Arimbi





	this mirror speaks to me

**Author's Note:**

> (c) Belinda Arimbi

 

> she's trapped  
>  her child-self stares at her  
>  as she stares at the mirror  
>    
>  silently, her younger-self says,  
>  "do my wish never come true?"  
>    
>  confusedly, her true-self asks back,  
>  "what wish?"  
>    
>  sadly, she replies,  
>  "to grow up."

  
—b, 26/05/17, 10:01 am


End file.
